


Their First Time

by silverwriter01



Series: First Ones [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Snow Storm, Vaginal Fingering, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Light Hope is determined to fix Adora's mainframe problem which is her relationship with Catra. In-depth research showed that she could patch their relationship by implementing themes such as 'trapped together', 'snow storm', and 'there's only one bed.'





	Their First Time

Adora pulled her blanket tight to her chin. She wanted nothing more than to pull it over her head, but then she wouldn’t be able to survey the room. The Headless Princess could come at any moment to snatch her from her bed, and she had to be ready to fight. The Headless Princess would be leaving behind a lot more than bloody footprints if Adora had anything to do with it.

The only reason Adora didn’t scream when the shadowy figure sprung up from the floor was that she froze in absolute terror.

“It’s me,” the shadow whispered, and Adora melted from relaxation. Her relief changed into annoyance.

“Catra,” She hissed. “You scared me. Go back to your bunk.”

Shadow Weaver had scolded them both for sharing Adora’s bed a few mornings earlier. Later that evening, she had told all the young orphans the story of The Headless Princess. Adora hadn’t slept without nightmares since.

Catra climbed onto Adora’s bed, defiant of Adora and Shadow Weaver. “No. It’s clear you need protecting.”

Adora scoffed. “I don’t need protecting.”

She might not need it, but her fear did subside with Catra in the bed with her. The Headless Princess couldn’t snatch her from her bed with Catra at the foot.

“Shadow Weaver would be worse without you here. I’ll sleep down here so she doesn’t lose her favorite.”

Adora’s shoulders scrunched up in annoyance. She was so tired of this fight.

Catra kneaded Adora’s blankets into a suitable pile. “I’d probably miss you too.”

Adora’s shoulders dropped and she smiled. “I’d miss you too, Catra. You’re my best friend. I’m glad you’re here. I was worried about the princess.”

“The Headless Princess will be leaving behind more than bloody footprints if we have anything to do with it,” Catra said, slashing her claws through the air. Adora beamed. They always shared the same thoughts.

The ten-year-old girls settled in. Adora flinched when she heard loud footsteps in the hallway, but settled when she felt Catra grasp her ankle. “Catra?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re _my_ favorite.”

Catra didn’t respond, but Adora could feel a soft purr against her legs.

***

Ten Years Later

Light Hope studied her monitors. Catra had infiltrated the citadel. The AI had interrupted She-Ra’s training to deal with the matter.

Catra and She-Ra were fighting in AZ3 corridor, exchanging uncivil remarks. Light Hope made notes on Catra’s manners to improve the accuracy of her simulations. Catra was, as Light Hope’s dictionaries defined, mean.

Light Hope knew that Adora must learn to master her emotions, or she would fail as the last She-Ra. Catra was offending code within Adora’s mainframe.

“She’s just in my head,” Adora had stated.

Light Hope pondered the situation. Was Catra a virus that needed to be deleted? The AI disregarded the scenario. Adora had shown overwhelming evidence that she would save Catra at all costs, and would not respond well to Catra’s deletion.

Catra had not always been a problem for Adora. Light Hope had run analysis on all Horde systems she had been able to hack. The diagnostic information showed that Catra was vital to Adora’s mainframe. Their relationship was a problem that needed to be patched.

Light Hope started a search function. “How to patch a relationship?”

Her ancient logs pulled up various sources on ‘couple’s therapy.’ Light Hope disregarded them, disappointed. There was no way Catra nor would Adora settle down for weekly sessions to talk.

“New query: How to change enemies into friends minus therapy.”

The top sources were stories, or perhaps reports, written by individuals. They were often tagged ‘enemies to friends to lovers.’ Light Hope had to consider if that was the route she wanted Adora and Catra to take. Would Adora be able to control her emotions if Catra was her lover?

Light Hope decided to investigate the reports further. She mapped out common themes. The vertices with the most edges on her graph were ‘trapped together’, ‘snow storm’, and ‘there’s only one bed’.

Light Hope nodded. It was what must be done to ensure Adora’s mainframe produced the maximum results.

The AI made a note to reboot her systems after her next simulation ended. Her entire thought process and search queries had taken 23 seconds. That was much too slow.

She stared at the monitor focused on She-Ra and Catra. Both women shouted as the floor fell out from under them. They made desperate grabs for the sides but were too far away. They fell straight into Light Hope’s simulation.

*

“Ahhhhh,” Both screamed as they fell. She-Ra tried to stab a wall with her sword to slow her descent, but couldn’t reach the sides. Catra tried to do something similar with her claws and was equally unsuccessful.

They grunted as they landed on piles of soft snow. Catra jumped to her feet, offended by the snow. She looked around to see She-Ra rising. She braced herself for a continued attack because this was clearly one of Adora’s tricks.

She-Ra meant to look for her sword but was awestruck by the simulation. “It’s the Northern Reach.”

“It’s not the Northern Reach. It’s your stupid computer. Tell it to stop.”

She-Ra hated to agree with Catra, but she wasn’t fond of her memories from the snow biome either. “Light Hope! End simulation!”

The simulation didn’t end.

“This is the Administrator! End simulation!”

Catra started to shiver. The simulation was as cold as she remembered the Northern Reach being.

“She’s not answering,” She-Ra sighed.

“This is stupid,” Catra snarled, wrapping her arms around herself. “This is your fault!”

“My fault! You were the one sneaking into my fortress!”

“Of it’s yours now is it? The pretty princess needs a castle,” Catra mocked, her face skewed with disgust.

She-Ra growled and started looking for her sword. It was hard to keep one eye on Catra and search the snow. She couldn’t find her sword, but she also noticed Catra was shivering quite hard. She-Ra could barely feel the cold; it was part of her special powers.

“Catra? Come here. I can keep you warm.”

“Screw you,” Catra said, her teeth chattering. She looked around and saw lights. “I’m going that way. Don’t follow me.”

Catra stomped through the snow. She was grateful her feet didn’t sink too far. She couldn’t stand the thought of wet legs. She gritted her teeth when she realized She-Ra was following her but decided to conserve her energy.

The lights were from a Horde outpost cabin. It was singular, not connected to a centralized base as it should have been. Catra rushed to the door and tried to open it. It barely budged under her weight. She threw herself at the door, but it refused to move.

“Let me help,” She-Ra begged. Catra ground her teeth, half out of anger and half to keep them from chattering. “Fine.”

She-Ra walked open and pushed the door open with ease. She smirked as Catra stomped inside, grumbling about Adora being favored even in a simulation.

Catra meant to slam the door and keep She-Ra outside. However, her main concern was running over to the bunk and pulling off its thick, blanket to wrap around herself. It was much warmer inside the cabin, away from the snow and wind-chill, but it was still cold.

She-Ra closed the door and went to activate the cabin’s heating system. She found, unlike every Horde mobile unit, this cabin didn’t have one. She noticed other differences. There was nothing else in the room except one bed. A normal cabin was filled with bunk beds, chairs, tables, and a heating/cooling unit.

She-Ra had no idea what Light Hope was playing at, but her stomach started to flutter with nervousness. She and Catra had not been alone since they shared a long series of kisses months ago. It wasn’t that She-Ra hadn’t tried to get Catra alone to talk, or perhaps even just share kisses. But the Horde force captain refused. She seemed angrier and more destructive.

“This is ridiculous,” Catra growled. She lay down on the bed and curled around herself. “Tell your overgrown program to turn off the simulation. Or at least turn up the heat.”

“Light Hope!” She-Ra called out, looking up at the ceiling. There was no answer.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Catra was focused on staying warm, and She-Ra was focused on Catra’s discomfort.

She-Ra rubbed the back of her head, uncertain of her next statement. She blushed, “I could help you. I’m told I give off a lot of heat.”

“Been keeping your harem of princesses warm have you?” Catra sneered. She would happily destroy any princess in front of her right now to stay warm, especially ones who knew of She-Ra’s body.

“It’s not like that,” She-Ra rushed to explain. Or at least, she didn’t think it was. She had no idea what ‘harem’ meant. “It’s just from sitting next to people. I could do that with you. I mean, sit. Sit next to you.”

Catra pulled the blue blanket over her head. She didn’t want anything from Adora. She really didn’t want anything from Adora’s mega-form. At the same time, she hated being cold. She decided she hated the cold more than she hated Adora.

“Fine.”

She-Ra slowly approached the bed and carefully sat. She pushed herself back against the headboard, keeping a few inches between her body and the blue bundle that was Catra.

Time passed. She-Ra watched as the bundle slowly inched towards the heat she radiated. As she watched, she wondered why she was still She-Ra after so much time had passed after losing the sword. She knew it wasn’t really lost. This was a simulation after all.

Catra was pressed against her leg now, only a blanket keeping them apart. She-Ra allowed herself a smile at happy memories of sharing her bed with the other women.

She-Ra could tell Catra was still cold. She could feel a shiver against her leg every minute or so. She-Ra reached out to place a hand on Catra’s back. She hesitated an inch before touching her. She decided to ask permission. “Can I put a hand on your back?”

Catra would have told the princess to go screw herself, but the need for warmth was at the top of the list. “Whatever.”

She-Ra took it for the ‘okay’ it was. She felt Catra stiffen under the pressure of her hand, and it took some minutes before she relaxed.

The extra contact wasn’t enough. Catra clenched into a tighter ball, tucking her fingers under her arm. She wished she had somewhere to tuck her toes.

She-Ra was desperate to warm her… friend? Former friend? Ex-kissing friend? She was uncertain of their labels. “Can I curl around you?”

“Missing your harem already? You can’t keep yourself off someone for more than a few hours?” Catra snapped at the barrier of her blanket. She couldn’t actually see She-Ra, her head was buried.

She-Ra considered the word ‘harem’ as she respected Catra’s lengthy ‘no’. She still didn’t know what it meant, but she assumed, from context, it wasn’t something innocent.

Catra closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Would it really be the worst thing if She-Ra wrapped around her? She didn’t have to look at her, and she needed to stay warm. How else would she have the energy to seize the moment to escape when the time came?

“Fine. Just don’t hump me like I’m sure you do with your princesses,” Catra agreed.

It was on the tip of She-Ra’s tongue to state she had never humped anyone, but that would be a lie. Her hips had rocked into Catra’s last time they kissed. But, in fairness, Catra had rocked back. She considered pointing that out but decided it was a wasted fight. She curled her large frame around Catra and she was successful in covering most of the bundle.

She-Ra flinched in surprise when cold toes snuck out and tucked under her thigh. Catra’s snicker made her smile. She closed her eyes and let herself pretend they were back in her bunk. Before the kisses and before she left. When it was just the two of them.

Time passed, but neither had a method for telling how long. It could have been minutes or hours. Catra knew that the Horde would come looking for her, or at least, Scorpia would. She-Ra was thinking the same of Glimmer and Bow.

Catra realized Adora had not been joking about the heat she gave off. It soon became unbearable for her to be curled into a ball, tucked in a blanket, and had a princess wrapped around her.

“Okay. Let me up.”

She-Ra quickly moved back, propping herself up on the headboard. Catra uncovered her head.

“Hot enough?” She-Ra teased. Catra glared at her and moved to lean against the headboard, keeping the blanket around her shoulders. A quick smirk flashed across She-Ra’s face as Catra angled to bury her toes under She-Ra’s legs once again.

They didn’t speak. She-Ra wanted to talk about their kisses but knew that the other woman didn’t want to talk.

Slowly, Catra went from overheated to chilled. “I’m going to destroy your robot when we get out of here.”

She-Ra didn’t protest. She was not feeling particularly fond of Light Hope for keeping them prisoners. She lifted her right arm. “Want to come over here and plot with me on how to torture her?”

Catra wanted to refuse. She didn’t want to give Adora any ideas. However, the cold was enemy number one. She slid into She-Ra’s side after arranging the blanket to cover her from the front. She carefully covered her shoulders so she wouldn’t feel She-Ra’s skin on hers.

She-Ra couldn’t hold back her happiness. She smiled. “I think…you still like me.”

“I think you’re brain damaged,” Catra grumbled, crossing her arms. She refused to meet She-Ra’s eyes and she knew she would see Adora’s unbearable smirk upon the princess’s face.

Catra kicked the blanket to her feet. It was getting hotter the longer she sat right next to She-Ra.

She-Ra refused to be denied and countered with a statement she knew to be true. “I think you like the heat I give off.”

“I _think_ I’d rather be curled up next to anyone except you or your princesses.”

“They’re not mine,” She-Ra sighed, wondering why they always had to argue. She frowned as she worked over Catra’s comment. Her eyes narrowed. “Who else have you been curling up with?”

Catra twisted to glare at her. “What?”

“You’ve been seeing someone in the Horde. I wasn’t your first kiss even though you were mine. I wasn’t your first Salinean kiss either because you _clearly_ knew what you were doing.”

“Screw you, Adora.” Catra spun back around to avoid looking at her. “It’s none of your business.”

She could feel how tense She-Ra was. Catra braced herself to be thrown or wrestled into a fight.

“It was Lonnie wasn’t it?”

Catra scoffed. As if she would go that low.

She-Ra processed information in silence for a few minutes. The answer was obvious now that she had given it some serious thought. “It was Scorpia.”

She-Ra knew she was correct when Catra didn’t protest and seemed to hug herself. Catra could feel a dangerous aura coming from the woman beside her. She wasn’t frightened, only analyzing. She could handle herself against Adora and so could Scorpia. They both could take Adora or She-Ra on in a fight, and a fight was what she was expecting now.

A fight never came.

She-Ra let out a long breath and used one hand to rub her face. “You’re right. It’s none of my business.”

“It’s not,” Catra repeated softly, utterly unsure of where this was going. She turned her head. She-Ra couldn’t look at her. Facing away, she said, “I’m glad it was her.”

“What?”

Someone could have knocked Catra over with a feather. She could hear the truth in Adora’s words, and she couldn’t be more flabbergasted. “You’re just _fine_ with the fact I’ve made out with Scorpia?

She-Ra looked down at the bed, picking at the bottom sheet. “She cares for you. I’ve seen it. I’m glad you did it…or currently doing it with someone who cares for you.”

It was one of the hardest things she ever had to admit. The thing she wanted most in the world, besides protecting it from the Horde, was for Catra to be happy and safe. Even if that meant Catra wasn’t happy with her.

“Hey, Adora.”

The soft call made She-Ra turn her head back to look at Catra. Her eyes widened as she climbed onto her lap. There was still a height difference at this angle so Catra lifted to her knees so their faces were level. She-Ra closed her eyes as she leaned forward and their lips met in the softest kiss. 

“Catra?” She-Ra whispered between a series of soft, brushing kisses. “What are we…”

Catra shushed her and kissed her again, longer. They moved into Salinean kisses.

They kissed for a long time and took a break to catch their breath. That was when She-Ra tried kissing Catra’s neck and found it made her purr. Catra tried it on She-Ra next, and the princess knew why Catra had started purring. It felt fantastic.

Catra thought of the last thing they could do together after kissing. She realized she wanted to do it with Adora. She would settle for doing it with Adora in her blown-up form.

“Let’s have sex,” Catra whispered.

She-Ra froze and blushed. “I don’t know what that is. I mean, I know when we snuck around we saw people in dark, hidden corners and we found out later it was called sex. But I couldn’t see what they were doing. I guess if you and Scorpia have done it, and you can show me…”

“I haven’t done it with Scorpia,” Catra interrupted. “I haven’t done it with anyone.”

She-Ra let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn’t alone in her cluelessness. “Me either.”

Catra smirked. “Obviously. So no education on sex at Bright Moon?”

“No,” She-Ra shook her head. “I guess we just have to figure out what they were doing while humping in the dark.”

“They kissed,” Catra pointed out. She-Ra grinned. “Well, we can certainly do that.”

They kissed each other’s lips and necks. They tried shoulders which felt good, but also made them laugh.

“I think we have to take off our clothes next,” She-Ra said. Catra had an easier time removing her clothes than She-Ra did. She had to get out of the bed to undress. Catra laughed as She-Ra stumbled taking off her skirt and shorts. The smile on She-Ra’s face reminded her that Adora was in there.

“Why haven’t you changed back?”

She-Ra shrugged, suddenly self-conscious. She had been naked in front of Catra as Adora, never as She-Ra. “I couldn’t keep you as warm if I was Adora right now.”

“I suppose not. Get back on the bed.”

They shared a gasp as their naked bodies touched for the first time. They were both excited by each other’s textures: the soft, thin fur covering Catra’s body and the rigid, swollen muscles of She-Ra’s.

She-Ra tried kissing the new, exposed skin. It seemed to be a good idea. It kept Catra stroking her arms and back. Catra froze when she kissed one of her breasts, but she urged her to continue. She-Ra decided to kiss the nipple in the middle. It seemed like the right thing to do. The nipple was stiff and hard when it had never been in the past when they had been naked together.

Catra’s body trembled at the kiss and She-Ra’s mouth went dry. Those shivers weren’t from the cold. It was intoxicating to know she made Catra tremble from feeling good.

She-Ra tried to think of what to do next as she placed a few more kisses on Catra’s nipples.

“I think I saw someone put their hand between the other person’s legs,” She-Ra said. She could feel the tips of her ears burning. “We could… I could… try that.”

“Okay,” Catra said, opening her legs just a little. She had to open them a further as She-Ra rested her hand on her. She-Ra’s hand was over double the size of Adora’s. Catra closed her eyes as the fur between her legs was softly petted. Her eyes shot open as the finger slipped beneath and discovered wetness. She grasped She-Ra’s arm with both hands, refusing to let her move.

“It’s okay,” She-Ra promised. Her mind raced. “I’m sure it’s okay. I think that is supposed to happen. Remember, we heard wet sounds sometimes.”

Catra eased her grip on her arm. They _had_ heard wet sounds when they had observed Horde adults around the compound. She tried to deflect her nervousness. “I guess that means you’re not completely terrible at this.”

She-Ra laughed, full and loud. It shook her whole body, including the finger that was settled between Catra’s labia. Catra flushed with pleasure. She didn’t know if it was from Adora’s laugh or the finger moving against her.

They shared a kiss and Catra let She-Ra go. She continued her exploration with her fingertips. She could sense that Catra wouldn’t let her sit between her legs so she could see what she was doing. She would have to do this by feeling.

During her exploration, She-Ra found the source of the wetness. She knew it was the entrance to the vagina where babies came from. They weren’t taught much else in brief anatomy classes on each planet’s species. She knew she had a similar opening from a brief exploration after that class.

“I think I push inside?”

“Okay.”

“Stop me if it hurts.”

Catra didn’t think she would unless it hurt really badly. Sometimes, the people in the dark had moaned and cried. Catra didn’t know if they did that because they felt good or bad. Perhaps a little hurt was involved. And it did hurt when She-Ra started to push one finger inside.

Catra closed her eyes. It wasn’t a horrible pain. She could handle it. She wished the finger wasn’t so large. It made her long for Adora in her original form. Adora’s fingers probably would slip in easy.

Catra’s breath hitched as She-Ra pushed in a little further. She-Ra paled and quickly withdrew her finger.

“You were supposed to tell me if it hurt,” She-Ra accused, tears forming in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It was fine,” Catra lied.

“Catra, don’t,” she whispered, a tear falling. Catra had made that same hitched breathing when she had landed hard on her tailbone and She-Ra knew that had been painful.

“I’m sorry,” Catra said, drawing her legs closed and pulling on the blanket to cover herself. “I just wanted us to have sex. I didn’t care if it hurt.”

“I really don’t think it’s supposed to,” She-Ra said, sniffling. “I thought it was supposed to feel good for both of us and hurting you doesn’t make me feel good.”

“But did it feel good when you were inside of me?” Catra asked, curious.

She-Ra wiped her face with the back of her hand and tucked the blanket in closer around Catra. “When I thought you were feeling good, yes. It made me feel very happy and excited to think I was giving you pleasure.”

Catra turned her head away and swallowed. “Well, we don’t have to stop. We could try again.”

“What if it still hurts?”

Catra shrugged.

“Did I do anything that felt nice?” She-Ra pleaded, looking for any clue.

She watched as a faint blush crossed Catra’s cheeks, and her heart pounded. There had been something.

“I like when you…when you stroked and kissed my breasts.”

“Let’s just start over,” She-Ra said, moving forward. Catra agreed, accepting kisses.

She-Ra spent three times as long kissing and stroking Catra’s breasts and nipples. She kissed each one and went back and forth. She thought about taking one into her mouth since it was right there in front of her but didn’t know if that was allowed in sex.

Catra was the one who pushed She-Ra’s hand down between her legs again. She-Ra was pleased to find there was far more wetness than there had been previously. She knew from mechanical classes that lubrication helped ease items into place. She eased in a centimeter, making sure she continued to kiss all over Catra’s breasts as she did.

“Is this okay? Don’t lie.”

“It feels okay. I promise,” Catra said. She-Ra eased in much slower than she previously had. She moved up to kiss Catra on the mouth and felt more wetness around her finger. It took time, but her finger was soon fully sheathed in Catra. “I only want to make you feel good, Catra. I have never wanted to hurt you.”

Catra held back comments that would ruin the moment. Adora already had hurt her and not just during sex. 

“It’s okay. It still feels okay.” She leaned up to press kisses along She-Ra’s jaw. It felt odd, to have something inside of her. But it also felt right that it was Adora who was the one she was trying this with for the first time.

“I think you can move it back and forth.”

She-Ra did as she was told, but moved slowly.

Catra analyzed how it felt. It didn’t hurt to have the finger slowly pushing back and forth, but it wasn’t as nice as the kisses to her mouth and breasts. She wondered why sex was so big a deal. She supposed it was this closeness. Maybe it was another way for them to talk. Another form of communication and another way to make promises. Catra knew Adora wouldn’t break any promises here during sex, even if Adora hadn’t kept her promises before. Sex was a connection that Catra knew wouldn’t continue after the simulation ended.

She-Ra had been kissing her neck and moved back to start a long Salinean kiss. This disrupted Catra’s train of thought.

Catra started to rock into She-Ra’s hand. The finger inside of her felt better, or at least, it was moving easier. She scratched at She-Ra’s back with her claws, enjoying the way it caused the other woman to shiver.

It took several more minutes of soft kisses on her face and breasts before Catra felt as excited about She-Ra’s finger inside of her as she did when they kissed for a long time. She felt full every time she flexed. It had been uncomfortable, and it was still a little, but now it was also exciting. She felt little flashes of pleasure when the She-Ra’s finger rubbed a certain way.

Despite the fact it had just started to feel good, Catra decided it had been her turn for too long. Most of the people they watched were done in five to ten minutes, and that included taking turns. Adora hadn’t had her turn yet.

She reached down to grab She-Ra’s wrist and squeezed. “Okay.”

She-Ra instantly stilled. “Did I hurt you again?”

“No. I think I’ve finished,” Catra said, though she was uncertain. Did sex stop when it felt as good as kissing?

Catra closed her eyes as She-Ra pulled out. A smile crossed her face as soft kisses pressed on the corners of her mouth and then fully on the lips. She opened her eyes.

“Thank you,” She-Ra whispered. “You are so beautiful.”

Catra laughed and pushed her away. “You already had me. You don’t have to compliment me now.”

“Yes, I do. You’re worth it.”

Catra wished Adora would stop saying stuff like that. It made Catra want to take another turn. Would it be rude to ask for another turn right after Adora had hers?

She thought it was allowed. One time, not with Adora, she had stumbled across three people having sex. The first person humped the second one, and then the third person also humped the second person. From her point of view, the second person had gotten two turns in a row. She should be allowed two turns.

Catra shook her head and refocused on the task at hand. It was Adora’s turn. She ran her hands over every part of She-Ra’s skin. She-Ra swallowed, remembering their first Salinean kiss. “It’s okay if you use your claws. I mean, don’t make me bleed but…”

Catra smirked and scratched She-Ra’s abdominal muscles. This caused the other woman to shiver. She left scratches down her arms and legs. It was mesmerizing how the marks vanished after a few moments thanks to She-Ra’s magical powers. It was also aggravating. She wanted to leave marks on Adora that wouldn’t fade.

She-Ra gasped when Catra finally touched her breasts. Catra rubbed her legs together as more sounds escaped She-Ra’s mouth when she switched to kissing. She wanted nothing more than to lick She-Ra’s nipples, dying to know how its texture would feel on her raspy tongue.

“Catra, touch me.”

“I am touching you, Adora,” Catra teased.

She-Ra rolled her eyes. “I mean, down there. Please.”

The please broke Catra. She pushed her hand between She-Ra’s massive thighs into a thick patch of blonde curls. She took a moment to retract her claws before going further.

She-Ra violently jerked as Catra’s finger ran over her clitoris. Catra’s blue-yellow eyes couldn’t have grown wider. “What is that?”

She-Ra blushed, and retorted, “You would know if you hadn’t skipped our anatomy lessons.”

“I only skipped the human anatomy lesson.” At the time, Catra hadn’t thought she would need to know anything about human anatomy other than weak points. She gravely regretted that decision at the moment. “I don’t have one of these.”

She-Ra’s hips rose as Catra rubbed the swollen mass again. She-Ra was no better off than Catra. She knew the name but had no idea what the organ contributed to the reproductive system.

Yet, she was beginning to get an idea as the pleasure rolled through her. She-Ra’s eyes popped open and focused on the ceiling at a thought. Where was Catra’s clitoris? She tried to recall the lesson on Magicat anatomy, but Catra was making it hard by continuing to rub her.

“Inside,” she gasped. It had been a recollection; Catra’s clitoris was on the anterior side of her vagina near the entrance. However, Catra took the word as an order. She lowered a finger to slip carefully inside of She-Ra.

It went incredibly easy. Catra carefully watched She-Ra’s face, but it didn’t seem to bother her. She-Ra was as inexperienced as Catra, but she was also wetter and had a larger frame. She-Ra could barely feel the one finger inside of her.

“Maybe try two?” Her face burned from making the suggestion.

Catra winced at the thought of taking two of She-Ra’s fingers inside of her but tried as her partner suggested. A pleased grunt from She-Ra was her reward.

Catra eased carefully in and out. She moved so she could also kiss She-Ra’s nipples as She-Ra had done for her. She-Ra was making sounds and moving her hips.

Catra closed her eyes as she focused on what she was doing. She felt like she could do more, but was scared to try. What if she hurt Adora?

Minutes passed with careful thrusting. She-Ra felt wonderful and agitated. She wanted more stimulation but didn’t know how to ask for it. She grew more frustrated when she realized she didn’t even know _what_ to ask for.

Deciding she had enough, she stroked Catra’s head. “I’m done.”

Catra carefully pulled her two fingers out and wiped them on the bed, self-conscious of keeping them wet.

“Are you okay?”

She-Ra focused on slowing her breathing. She considered the question. Something inside of her absolutely did not feel finished, and she felt satisfied at the same time. She and Catra just had sex. They were each other’s firsts. “Yes.”

“And I didn’t hurt you?” Catra bit her lip. As if she hadn’t actively tried to kill Adora before.

“No.” She-Ra fumbled around on the bed until she found a pillow to tuck behind her head. She closed her eyes and reviewed everything they did. It did little to help her breathing slow.

“I need a nap. Wish this place had a light switch,” Catra grumbled. And on her words, the lights shut off. Catra rolled her eyes. Adora had such a ridiculous computer. She briefly stiffened. Adora had a ridiculous computer that had just watched them have sex.

“What’s wrong?” She-Ra asked, feeling the mood change.

“Nothing,” Catra lied. She settled down on the bed, using She-Ra’s arm as a pillow.

Neither slept. Their thoughts raced, reviewing everything they just did. They kept reviewing the parts that were fun. Each wanted to try the fun parts again but felt shy for asking to have sex again so soon.

“I thought I should shout at the end,” She-Ra confessed. It was easier to talk in the dark. Catra snickered. “Yeah. Everyone we watched liked to shout at the end. No clue why.”

“Do you think we did it wrong?” She-Ra hated doing anything wrong, but it hadn’t _felt_ wrong.

Catra gave it serious thought. There was an unsettled feeling between her legs, but she felt happy. “Maybe. We could try again later to be sure.”

“Yes,” She-Ra readily agreed, making Catra laugh. She-Ra started laughing too and they shared a few more kisses. They shifted in the bed until She-Ra was spooned around Catra to keep her warm. Their racing thoughts eventually slowed, as did their breaths. It was the best sleep they had had since Adora left.

*

Catra was disoriented when she woke up. She wasn’t in her bunk and there was someone warm behind her. She tensed as she remembered everything. She didn’t even have the courtesy to panic in the dark. The sun had risen in the fake simulation. A simulation they were still stuck in, Catra brooded.

The arm across her middle flexed and Catra realized it was significantly smaller than the one that had wrapped around her before their nap. The body behind her was also smaller, and fit much better with hers.

She rolled over and smirked. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora stretched. “It’s too early, Catra. The bell hasn’t gone off.”

Catra’s face twitched in pain. Adora thought they were both back in the Horde.

She watched as it dawned on Adora where she was and what they had done.

Adora lifted a hand to view it and sighed in relief as she realized she was back in her original form. That was the longest she had stayed as She-Ra, worried it was permanent. She then focused all of her attention on Catra.

“Are you okay?”

Catra made a sound of agreement. “You?”

“Yes.” Adora blushed and looked away. “Do you…still, want to try it again?”

Catra smirked. “I guess I have too. I don’t want someone else to claim they had sex with Adora first while I only had sex with She-Ra.”

Adora laughed and tugged Catra over for a kiss. Catra melted into the kiss only to have Adora pull back. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Of course you have,” Catra sighed. She sat up against the headboard and left the blanket across her lap. It was warm in the cabin. Apparently, Adora’s tablet didn’t want her administrator to freeze.

Adora knelt on the bed beside Catra. Her fingers twitched in the desire for diagrams, paper, and quills. She wanted to study and take notes. She settled for making a list, and she refused to let any embarrassment or nervousness stop her. “I want to try some things, and I want you to try some things on me.”

Catra blinked and set up a little higher. She was happy to pay attention to one of Adora’s rambles if it involved improving sex.

“I really liked it when you touched my clitoris. I believe if you kept touching it, I would have shouted.”

Catra felt very much like Adora for a moment, craving ink and paper to take notes.

“I want to see if I can find your clitoris too. I recall, vaguely, where the anatomy lessons said it was. I would like to see if it feels as nice to rub for you as it did for me.”

Catra had to force moisture into her mouth so she could speak. “Okay.”

“Also, I would like to take your nipple into my mouth,” Adora continued, blushing from her face to the top of her chest.

“I want to do that too,” Catra quickly added, unable to stop herself. “I wanted to do that last night, to lick you.”

Adora licked her lips and nodded. Licking sounded fun. She was out of ideas.

Catra coughed, “So. Should we try it now?”

She gulped as Adora straddled her lap and kissed her. She guessed they were doing it now.

*

The second time showed immense improvement. The mood wasn't as stressful as it had been the first time. There was less pressure because they had already done it wrong once, and they could only do better from there. That was not to say there weren’t mishaps. Catra made the mishap of trying to push two fingers into Adora as she had done with She-Ra without trying a single digit first. Adora quickly alerted her that two fingers were uncomfortable, and Catra switched to one. With Adora’s nipple in her mouth, one finger inside of her, and two fingers on her other hand rubbing over her clitoris, Adora came with a shout.

Catra never knew she could be so humbled, overwhelmed, excited, and proud at once. Adora leaned against her, trying to catch her breath. “That feeling was amazing, Catra. I want you to feel that way. I’m not stopping until you do. Unless you tell me to stop, of course.”

Catra left deep claw marks across Adora’s shoulders when Adora found her clitoris inside of her. She had been worried about having Adora’s finger back inside of her, but Adora’s hands were slimmer. There was no stretch or discomfort. Only enjoyable friction. Friction that made her arch her back as Adora pressed upwards against her clitoris, moving in and out. She didn’t shout when she felt an orgasm for the first time, but only because the sound locked in her throat. Adora wasn’t any less satisfied, especially after Catra told her how incredible the feeling had been.

*

An hour later, curled around each other, a monitor appeared on the side of their cabin. It warned the simulation would end in ten minutes and started a timer.

Adora and Catra didn’t speak as they got redressed. They exchanged shy looks as they waited.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Catra said, trying to reenergize her rage and hatred for the alliance.

Adora frowned, “It changes everything for me.”

Catra ground her teeth. “We’re not going to do that again.”

“If that’s what you want. I am going to save the planet, Catra. And I’m going to make sure you’re safe and happy at the end of it. Nothing else matters.”

The simulation ended. At one end of the room was Adora’s sword and at the other was a clear exit to the forest. They walked in different directions and didn’t look back.

*

Light Hope, at first, considered her attempted patch a failure. Adora and Catra had gone from enemies to lovers, but there was no friendship.

However, she revised her report as time passed. Adora showed more dedication to saving the world and Catra, ignoring the other’s angry remarks to focus on the mission. Her monitoring of Catra showed the other woman was changing too.

***

Epilogue

Adora grunted as Catra pushed her against the wall. She bowed her head to accept Catra’s hard kiss.

“Tell me it’s all over,” Catra demanded as she broke the kiss.

Adora smiled. “It’s all over. We’re both heroes of the rebellion and Hordak and Shadow Weaver are gone.”

“And you are choosing this? Us?”

Adora took Catra’s hands in hers, smirking as she felt the claws retract. “I am choosing you. I’m choosing us. It has always been us.”

“I slept with Scorpia,” Catra confessed, feeling the need to get everything out in the open. Adora blinked a few times and then cocked her head. “How did that work with the claws?”

Catra laughed and followed as Adora tugged her down the hall to her room in the castle.

“I slept with Glimmer,” Adora admitted once they were inside of her room. She stopped as she felt Catra’s claws extend. They dug into her hand, almost drawing blood.

Catra pulled her hand away and focused on controlling her anger, slowing her breaths. It was agony to retract her claws when all she wanted to do was slash and mangle. “I know I shouldn’t be jealous, not after everything. I just want you to be mine.”

Adora closed and locked the door. She shrugged out of her red jacket. Her shirt fell to the floor as Catra’s mouth fell open. She wasn’t wearing her normal, tight warrior bra. Her nipples stiffened from the sudden air and Catra’s attention.

She moved closer to take Catra’s right hand in hers and pressed the pads of her palm. Catra inhaled as her claws popped out. Adora brought Catra’s hand to her heart and guided her fingers with gentle pressure to make scratch marks over her heart.

Catra felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Those possessive marks soothed her rage and flamed her arousal.

“I am yours, Catra. I’ve always been. Even when we were apart,” Adora promised. “We have a lot to work through, but I think we can do it. We have years to rebuild everything we lost and to make new memories. I am yours throughout it all.”

Catra retracted her claws and traced the red lines over Adora’s heart. “I’m yours too.”

Adora grunted as Catra pounced her, sending her flying back onto her bed. She laughed as Catra rubbed her face onto her chest, across the marks they made.

“Let’s see what we’ve learned in our time apart,” Catra said, sitting up on Adora’s lap.

“Well I didn’t grow any claws,” Adora warned, smirking. “I can’t compete with anything you experienced. I could go find something to put over my hands if you want me too.”

Catra rolled her eyes as she started unfastening Adora’s pants. “I’m over that and so is Scorpia. I’m sure Lonnie is keeping Scorpia company just fine.”

“But seriously, how did that work?”

“Shut up, Adora.” Catra pressed her mouth against hers to make sure Adora stopped talking. Adora didn’t mind. She would found out the semantics later.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the end of the First One's Trilogy. I'm sorry you had to wait so long if you were invested from the start.
> 
> I wanted to show some reality to sex, especially since I think the Horde orphans are very undereducated on such things. I also wanted to show it's okay if the first time you have sex with a new partner doesn't end in an orgasm on one or both sides. I think the important thing is communication.
> 
> I've known the idea for this story for a while and commissioned the artwork as a present to myself. It's amazing and brings me joy every time I look at it. It was done by KBA and her art blog on tumblr is kba-draws.


End file.
